RWBYA - Post-Credits Scene
scene opened up in what appeared to be a desert, the sky having an orange tint to it. The camera panned around, and there was a large city in what appeared to be a glass sphere. There was a hooded figure standing at the border of the desert and a red field. The figure began walking towards the city. Inside the city, the figure was standing in an office-like room with several other people. The others were wearing red robes, lined with gold material. The robes also had gold fixtures that went behind their heads in a semi-circle shape. One of the people stepped forward. Person 1: Kneel before your Lord President. hooded figure kneeled down. Lord President: You wish to leave your human life and join the Time Lords. There are many rules that this would break. sighs But… Seeing as how you already have a TARDIS, anyways… It appears we haven’t much of a choice. If you become Time Lord, the memories your family and friends have of you will be erased, and a Gallifreyan family will be your adoptive guardians until you become older. You will take on a title of your choice, and you will be given a regeneration cycle. The cycle will begin by resetting your body, giving you the physiology of a Gallifreyan. Do you accept these terms? hooded figure nodded. Lord President: Stand, and give your requested name. hooded figure stood up, and removed his hood. The camera slowly panned around, and the figure was revealed to look like Alan, with shorter hair and no beard. Figure: The Agent, Lord President. Lord President: Very well. to the side You’re a bit old to have you joining the academy, and you’ve already traveled enough to not need to go, and also to not need to be exposed to the Untempered Schism. Time Lord stepped forward, this one holding a bronze container with a gold, glowing liquid inside. The Time Lord handed it to the Agent. Lord President: Drink this, and your life as a human will end, while your lives as a Time Lord shall begin. Agent opened the container, and poured the glowing liquid into his mouth. Once finished he dropped the container, and his hands and face began glowing golden. Energy began shooting out from his body as it changed. His hair grew longer and he also grew facial hair. The energy stopped and he was breathing heavily. Lord President: Small side effect of going from human to Time Lord. You’ve aged about four years. But with the physiology of a Time Lord, age is not something you need worry about most of the time. Agent felt his hair and beard, then looked at the Lord President. Agent: So, what’s this supposed to mean? What do I do now? Lord President: What you always do. Travel. But never, and I mean never, interfere with the affairs of those you meet. Like I’ve said, there are rules, and that’s one of them. Now go. We’ve business to attend to. Agent nodded then walked off. Deep, English voice: You know telling him there are rules will just make him break them. Lord President turned around. There was an older man standing behind him, wearing a full black outfit comprised of suit pants, a suit jacket, and a button up shirt. Lord President: Yes, as evidenced by your presence here, in your own timestream, Agent. Older Agent: Wouldn’t be the first time. Just needed to be sure things in the past go as intended. Lord President: Do you not trust us? Older Agent: It’s a mutual distrust. I would say I’ll be back, but that is impossible. Lord President: What? Why? Older Agent: Spoilers. older Agent walked off in the opposite direction of the younger Agent, and then the scene ended.